


A Personal Note From J.D. Steiner June 19 2019

by JD_Steiner



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner





	A Personal Note From J.D. Steiner June 19 2019

Dear Readers:  
I would like to apologize for the long delay and lack of explanation for updates on any of my fics on here that are not complete. 

There have been other things going on in my life that have come first that I have had to deal with, including a move (more on that in a second) within the last month and only now, things are starting to get back to normal.

The move was the most inspirational part of everything! The loft apartment of the house I have moved into reminds me of the upstairs of the Gallagher house from Shameless! It's 96 years old and has so much of the same character and feels of the house, it just makes me happy to be living here!!   
As soon as I saw the place, I fell in love with it, the age, the character and it felt homey and cozy.   
It's like having a little piece of the south side I can call my own for inspiration. 

 

Please remember that we do have a life outside of our writing or maybe sometimes we just need a break to gather our thoughts in order to make what we write even better. It can be an outlet or seen as a form of therapy for some, myself included. 

Thank You for your patience and understanding and also for your kind comments and kudos!!

 

J.D. Steiner


End file.
